1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for rapidly and efficiently acquiring a sample of a fluid. Specifically, the device and method provides a sample container in which a vacuum is created. The sample is then rapidly sucked into the container by the vacuum thereby avoiding loss of volatiles in the solution and alteration of its chemical composition.
2. Background
In many fields it is necessary to routinely take samples of various fluids to determine their chemical composition. It is often necessary to determine the precise chemical make up of a fluid including the gases and volatile components of the sample. This is especially true in the petroleum industry in which mud and other fluid samples are routinely taken to measure various data.
Various methods have been developed for obtaining samples to be tested. One common method is to simply use a syringe to suck fluid into it and subsequently deposit it into a sample vial. The physical action of this often results in the removal of especially volatile compounds from the fluid. This alters the chemical composition of the sample and provides for less accurate readings.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device and method for collecting a fluid sample without substantially removing volatiles therefrom.